


poco a poco

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: poco a poco / a musical term, "little by little".
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. an attempt was made (g)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_scorch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/gifts).



> Since Caji has been posting their stories about Yhen'a and A'caji, I figured I would post mine as well :Db I'm not sure how many I'll wind up with, but we'll find out! Writing with them has been an absolute pleasure and I'm very, very glad to count them among my friends <3
> 
> Keep an eye on each chapter's rating, these are going to go in no particular order but I'll say when-ish in the MSQ the story takes place in the summary. ... also some of them are gonna be explicit, because have we met? :D
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and enjoy!!
> 
> \--
> 
> this chapter takes place somewhere after Bismarck and before the end of 3.0

Yhen’a had spent a few days at least wrestling with himself. The past week or so, every time he saw A’caji he got butterflies in his stomach, and just being close to him was enough to make him blush- and he thanked Menphina _profusely_ for his dark complexion, which at least made it less obvious. They’d been friends for so long, not to mention partners in battle and serving as Warrior of Light, and now was _not_ the time to develop feelings like this! It seemed utterly ridiculous with everything they had going on, and yet… and yet-

… well. He couldn’t help himself, and he didn’t know what to do.

It had been exactly that long ago that Yhen’a had fled to A’caji’s side after a nightmare, wide awake and terrified. He’d seen the man impaled on a row of spikes after being knocked from the heights of the Vault- not surprising, given what they’d gone through there. A’caji had pulled his blankets back so Yhen’a could crawl into bed with him, had held him close and soothed him… one thing had led to another, then, and the kisses they’d shared had seared themselves into Yhen’a’s mind. They’d been soft and sweet, very chaste, and Yhen’a had drifted to sleep with A’caji close to him… and the dreams he’d had were anything _but,_ though the dragoon didn’t seem to have noticed. _Thankfully._

Full of nervous energy, he decided that the best thing to do would be to put it into action. He’d been watching A’caji cook for moons now, _surely_ he could manage to make something palatable! It would be nice to impress him, Yhen’a thought, and with warmth in his cheeks he began making a plan. There was a small kitchen in the room they shared, and he considered his options before hurrying out to acquire the ingredients he’d need. It was probably best to start with fish, he thought, because even if he didn’t cook it quite right it wouldn’t poison them- and after the first and _only_ time he’d cooked for A’caji and the man had gently explained exactly why they couldn’t eat the fowl he’d tried to make, well… he wasn’t going to take the risk.

A quick trip to the market gave him what he needed- a nice, fat salmon and a good selection of vegetables. He really wanted to get a bottle of wine as well, but he thought that would be too much- his ears drooped at the thought, but then perked again as he smiled down at the ingredients he’d set out on the cutting board. He wanted to make A’caji smile, and so he set about his task with great enthusiasm, picturing the finished product and praying he could make something that would come even remotely close. He had plenty of herbs and spices, fresh butter, the salmon, the vegetables… he couldn’t think of anything he was forgetting, and he hummed to himself as he started working.

Luckily, seeing as how he was rather bad at cooking in general, Yhen’a had become very _good_ at butchering both fish and game, as well as chopping vegetables, so the portions of salmon he cut were flawless. He smiled happily, ears wiggling and tail swishing back and forth- it was already going well, and surely that was a good sign! The vegetables were next, and once those were chopped up he studied the cast-iron skillet and the oven. All he had to do was… season it, he thought, and put it in the oven, but… how was he meant to make it work? He couldn’t see anywhere to light it, and so he knelt down and peered inside- and promptly sneezed, then rocked back absolutely covered in soot.

That, he thought dryly, would be where the wood went.

After quickly wiping himself down and starting the fire, Yhen’a seasoned the food liberally before putting it in the oven and closing the door. He crouched in front of the oven and stared at it, waiting eagerly- his ears were perked, too, waiting to hear A’caji’s footsteps in the hall. Perfect, he thought gleefully, it would be perfect… and his heart beat faster at the prospect of seeing his partner smile, of making him _happy._

He blinked, then, and swore when he realized he’d forgotten to get bread. He looked from the oven to the door, then groaned and shook his head before hurrying back out. He wouldn’t be gone long, and the food would be fine, surely- the bread was a must, especially with the fresh butter! He didn’t have to go far, either, just the Forgotten Knight, and when he got back to the room it smelled _wonderful._ His ears wiggled, and he clapped his hands together in delight as he hurried back and put the bread on the counter. It was, he realized, a little hazy in the kitchen- he tilted his head, then shrugged and opened the window just a little. It still smelled good, and ah- maybe A’caji would really like it!

When the dragoon returned from being out, Yhen’a had just pulled the skillet out of the oven and was beaming ear to ear. It was a _little_ burned, maybe, but that would give it character, or so he hoped- besides, it still smelled really good, and he was thrilled. He beamed at A’caji, who looked a little surprised, and gestured to the skillet. “I made dinner,” he said proudly, ears perked as he sought his friend’s approval.

“So you did,” A’caji replied, perhaps a bit cautiously- well, that was warranted, Yhen’a thought sheepishly. He walked over and peered at the skillet, then looked at Yhen’a and smiled. “Well, it looks all right,” he said. He paused, then blinked and lifted a hand to lightly brush his fingers against Yhen’a’s hair. “What happened?”

Yhen’a, too busy struggling to think straight with A’caji so close to him, blinked and turned to study his reflection in the glass of the window behind him- dark as it was, he could see himself without issue. His white hair was still splotched with soot, as was one ear, though if there was any on his skin it wasn’t visible. His ears fell and he looked back with a sheepish smile. “I wasn’t sure how to make the oven work, so I stuck my head in to look around… and the ash made me sneeze.”

A’caji blinked in surprise, then quickly lifted a hand to his mouth- though the way his eyes narrowed and sparkled gave his almost-laugh away. “You figured it out, I see,” he said, quickly composing himself. “Well, let me get changed, and we’ll see how it is. It does smell good.”

“I’ll dish it out,” Yhen’a said, smiling quickly at him as he left the kitchen. He turned toward the skillet and exhaled, then bit his lip. Please, he thought, _please_ let it at least taste good- he divided the portions up and put the plates on the table, then grabbed the bread and butter as well. When A’caji came back and sat down across from him, Yhen’a beamed, ears perked again. “I hope you like it,” he said happily. It smelled good, it _looked_ good aside from being a little singed… he was so close!

“Thanks,” A’caji replied with a quick smile in return. He looked down at the plate and poked at the salmon with his fork, then nodded in approval when the fish flaked apart. “It’s… a little underdone, maybe,” he said, then peered at the outside. “… I’m not sure _how._ ” He shrugged, then took a bite- and Yhen’a watched eagerly. For a moment he didn’t react aside from to chew, then he blinked a couple of times before quickly reaching for his water and draining most of the glass as his ears pinned flat to his head. “It’s… hot,” he managed, sputtering a little and looking at it. “What- what did you put on it?”

Yhen’a’s ears pinned flat to his head. “I just… the spice jars- I picked the ones that smelled good.” He looked down at the fish and shook his head. “When I watch you, you just seem to know how much to put on- so I guessed.”

A’caji blinked and studied him, then smiled slowly and shook his head. “I’ve been cooking for years, Yhen’a- you’re right, I don’t always measure, but…” He trailed off and looked at the fish, then peered at Yhen’a again, ears lifting and wiggling just a bit. “… thank you- this means a lot to me.”

“Even though I messed it up?” Yhen’a mumbled, poking at his own and sighing.

“Yeah. Even then.” A’caji smiled encouragingly at him, and Yhen’a looked at him and hesitated before smiling a little in return.

“Well…” Yhen’a smiled sheepishly. “The bread is edible, anyway- I didn’t make it.” A’caji grinned, and Yhen’a reached for a slice and lathered butter on it. “I guess we can go back for stew once we finish it.”

A’caji’s smile warmed. “That sounds good to me.”

Yhen’a’s heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked back at his bread, then smiled and took a bite. So it hadn’t gone as planned, but, well… A’caji seemed really happy- and wasn’t that what he’d wanted?

Maybe the dinner didn’t matter so much after all, but rather the thought- and next time, he resolved, he’d just get food from the Forgotten Knight and have it ready for him.


	2. maybe i'll tell him (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place immediately after 3.0. 
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter: @aetherstitch
> 
> and enjoy!

It had been leading up to this all along, maybe.

Yhen’a focused on nothing more than A’caji’s arms around him, how they were pressed so tightly together it was like they’d melded into one- how he was _sure_ the other man could feel his heart pounding. The wind howled outside as snow blew sideways, but their inn room was cozy and private- the heavy door and stone walls kept the world out, and that was just how he wanted it. He could think of nothing beyond how badly he wanted to get him out of the formal outfit he’d donned for the celebration that night, by the _Twelve_ he wanted him so _much-!_

A’caji held him closer, dropped a hand to the small of his back and pressed him tighter against his front. He _did_ like being able to reach A’caji more easily thanks to the heels of his boots, and so he took full advantage, pressing eagerly up into the kiss for more. It seemed mutual- natural- when the two began fumbling with buttons and laces and clasps, too busy kissing one another to really focus on what they were doing beyond their urgent need to be skin to skin. Yhen’a’s head was spinning as warm hands slipped beneath his shirt to rest on his waist, then swept around up his back and drew him into an arch as A’caji loomed over him a little. A’caji was every bit as eager as he was- and he wanted the very same, it seemed.

He pushed the shirt A’caji wore over his shoulders and off, baring him from the waist up and wasting no time running his hands over beautifully tanned skin- even here, where it was always dark and cold, A’caji was nothing but warmth and light. Yhen’a felt himself irresistibly drawn to both, to _him,_ and he gasped into the kiss as strong hands slowly drew down his body and cupped his rear. His tail lashed and batted back and forth, and one hand moved to stroke it gently- Yhen’a made a quiet sound of pleasure, and A’caji answered him with a contented hum. It felt so right, so _perfect._

Slowly, A’caji drew him toward the nest they’d made on the floor. Yhen’a loved sleeping there with him, though he did attempt to sometimes stay alone- it wouldn’t do to be overbearing, and as much as he loved A’caji- _adored_ him- he was still a little afraid that his best friend didn’t feel the same way. That was fine, though, he thought distantly, this much was all right- he wanted to share this with him, and the warmth he saw in pale eyes made him want to try all the harder. A’caji sank down and brought Yhen’a with him, settled him comfortably in his lap with his legs wound around him, and Yhen’a cupped his face and kissed him deeply. They’d been building toward this for a while, he figured- kisses growing bolder, hands slowly ghosting over fabric that felt too stifling, and Yhen’a felt his heartbeat pick up every time A’caji touched him- either while they kissed one another or just out in the open. His breath came quick and a little shaky now, and A’caji shivered and huffed against his mouth- more, he wanted _more,_ and he dropped his hands to rest over A’caji’s, which were settled at his waist.

Light yellow eyes watched intently as Yhen’a slowly, slowly drew their hands inward a bit- he took the hint and continued, and Yhen’a shook, ears dropping halfway. He knew what was coming and _Twelve_ how he wanted it, but he was still a little nervous- they’d seen one another in all sorts of undress, of course, but never like this. He wanted A’caji to find him attractive, to find him _desirable._ A’caji’s lashes fluttered a little as he let Yhen’a guide his hands, though he stopped short of pushing them where he wanted them- they sat hot on his hips, searing even through the fabric of his trousers. A’caji kissed him, nipped at his lower lip and licked into his mouth, and while Yhen’a’s focus was on that, he drew one hand inward and cupped the front of his trousers. Yhen’a gasped into the kiss, dropped his hands to his legs before reaching up to grip A’caji’s shoulders, and A’caji smiled against his mouth as he rubbed him lightly. Yhen’a shivered, felt himself throbbing a little beneath the touch, and he gathered enough presence of mind to do the same- A’caji’s breath left him in a rush, and he moaned quietly when Yhen’a settled his hand against him.

Encouraged, Yhen’a leaned forward to trail kisses down his neck, lapped at his pulse point and sucked a little- he wanted to leave a mark, but, well… that was maybe not a good idea. He scraped his fangs gently against the sensitive skin, and A’caji let out a throaty groan when he dropped his head to bite the juncture of neck and shoulder- a spot that would be well-hidden. Yhen’a’s ears perked straight up despite the haze of pleasure veiling him, and he peered up at A’caji, who looked absolutely blissed-out- he beamed to himself, tail flicking back and forth in delight, and went right back to what he was doing to coax another of those beautiful sounds out of him. A’caji obliged almost immediately, and Yhen’a’s ears flicked as he continued lower on his chest. Good, he thought- _very_ good.

Growing bolder by the moment, Yhen’a unlaced A’caji’s trousers and slipped his hand within to grip him through the fabric of his smallclothes. A’caji tossed his head back and groaned, and encouraged by his reaction, Yhen’a stroked him slow and gentle. He wanted to please him, wanted to make him feel good- that was all he thought of as he drew him out of his smallclothes and dropped down to lap at his tip. He was slick and feverish, and he immediately tangled one hand in Yhen’a’s hair- he made the most amazing sounds, and Yhen’a’s ears flicked and quivered at more than just the fingers brushing against them. This was lighting him up _fast,_ and he didn’t really care how it ended- he just wanted to finish with A’caji in his arms, to feel him do the same.

_Ah-!_

Yhen’a indulged him for a moment more, swallowing him deep and purring contentedly. A’caji shuddered all over, his tail batting at Yhen’a’s side and back, and he smiled to himself- at least until A’caji pushed him back. His length slipped out of his mouth with a soft ‘pop’ that made A’caji growl, and then he found himself flat on his back as graceful hands tugged his trousers and smallclothes both down and off. Yhen’a had not a second to be nervous at being completely bare and _extremely_ aroused beneath his gaze- A’caji looked him over, flushed and awed, and Yhen’a blushed and lifted his arms over his head, tipped his chin up to bare his throat. Something about that seemed to flip a switch in him, and A’caji quickly dove down to take him into his mouth. Yhen’a’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows and tangled one hand in A’caji’s hair as a strangled groan fought its way out between gasping breaths. He felt a careful, teasing finger at his entrance and fell back, spread his legs wider and _begged_ him- _please, please, I want, I need, it’s so good, you’re so beautiful-!_

It hadn’t really occurred to Yhen’a to wonder if A’caji had done this before- he’d seen him vanish off into the shadows with someone once, during a celebration of some sort… maybe after Ultima Weapon, he couldn’t quite remember, as he’d done the same himself. Either way, his touch was gentle and cautious, and Yhen’a couldn’t think much beyond having him inside- seeing him, feeling him, knowing that he felt so good because of what they were doing together. He drew back only long enough to fetch a vial of oil from the bedside table, and Yhen’a felt hot all over at the thought of him pleasuring himself- he wanted to watch sometime, would absolutely if this continued and A’caji was comfortable with it.

“Is it okay?” A’caji asked, looking him in the eye. Worked up as they both were, he still wanted to be _sure,_ and Yhen’a fell all the further in love with him.

“Yes,” Yhen’a replied, spreading out for him and taking a breath. “Caji, _please…_ ”

A’caji smiled and sat cross-legged, gestured for Yhen’a to come to him- and he did immediately, shoving himself up off of the blankets to settle facing him once more. He distracted him with hot kisses and a hand wrapped around his aching length, carefully spreading the liquid he found and stroking him easily. Yhen’a panted into the kiss as a careful finger pressed inside of him, adjusting to the sensation and feeling like he was going to burst into flame at any moment. It had been a while since he’d lain with a partner, having known for a fair while that he’d need to sort his feelings for A’caji before he bothered- he just didn’t _want_ anyone else. A’caji was slow and patient, adding a second finger only when Yhen’a asked him to, then a third, until he was rolling his hips and only thinking about what was to come. He lay back when A’caji pulled his hands away, reached up and drew him over him, and closed his eyes tight when he felt his tip pressing against him.

“I want you,” Yhen’a said plainly, opening his eyes and looking up into A’caji’s. A’caji smiled back at him, breathtaking in the firelight, and then Yhen’a’s eyes rolled back as he slowly took him. It definitely stung some, but he couldn’t have cared less- feeling him like this, being _so_ close to him… he’d have done anything, _anything_ for this chance. He gasped for breath as his heart raced, and he held on for dear life- so wrapped up in him like this, ah, Menphina- he couldn’t ever have asked for more.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself starting to lose control. His breath hitched and wavered, his ears flicked wildly and pressed down, he couldn’t hold on and he knew it- he felt A’caji throbbing as he sang for him, and Yhen’a let himself do the same- he’d never heard a more perfect duet, and when the fire within raged out of control, he cried A’caji’s name into the dim room and came hard enough to knock himself senseless. A’caji slammed into him once, twice more, then followed him over the edge with his name on his lips- Yhen’a clung to him, tail flicking back and forth, and just let himself soak in the entirety of the moment.

A’caji kissed him long and slow before pulling away, and Yhen’a barely dared to breathe- he didn’t want the moment to end, didn’t want this to pass him by. He wasn’t sure what was coming next, but A’caji grabbed a cloth and carefully cleaned him as best he could- Yhen’a lay back and purred, smiling and relieved. A’caji lay back down next to him once that was done and Yhen’a immediately tucked himself against him, purring quietly and feeling wonderfully drowsy. Maybe things really had started to change between them, he thought- and he peered upward to look at A’caji, who looked content as he lay still with his eyes closed.

After a few moments, Yhen’a began to wonder if he should stay or not. What had happened between them was _intense,_ even if it seemed it had been a while in the making- but there was no playbook for this, no story that matched theirs that could offer guidance. Yhen’a closed his eyes briefly, then pressed a kiss to A’caji’s bare shoulder and propped himself up to look at him. A’caji looked back, quiet and contemplative, and Yhen’a smiled a little. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked softly.

A’caji’s ears perked- he looked surprised, then thoughtful. “… do you want to?” he finally asked, and when Yhen’a nodded, he seemed to relax. “I want you to.”

Yhen’a smiled and settled back down, this time tucking himself closer and pulling the blankets over them both. _I love him,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and relished the way A’caji held him close. He pressed his nose to his collarbone and sighed happily, and A’caji stroked his fingertips up and down the curve of his spine.

_… maybe I’ll tell him, soon._


End file.
